Změna
by ellannor
Summary: Severus se vrací na Grimmauldobo náměstí. Koho tam najde? A jaké důsledky to bude mít pro něj i pro celý kouzelnický svět? Odehrává se po Princi dvojí krve. Varování uvnitř.


**Ahoj lidi. Doufám, že se vám to bude líbit. Konstruktivní kritika je vždy vítána.**

**Varování: znásilnění, slash, napadání Brumbála a světlé strany všeobecně.**

* * *

Severus se ukrýval mezi stromy a pozorně sledoval své okolí. Nacházel se v parku nedaleko domu, jehož adresa zněla Grimmauldovo náměstí 12, a snažil se přijít na to, jestli budovu náhodou někdo nesleduje. Vyčkával tu už téměř půl hodiny, ale stále nezahlédl nikoho z Řádu. Příliš nevěřil tomu, že by dům někdo hlídal, ale člověk není nikdy dost opatrný. Obzvlášť člověk jako on.

Od oné osudné noci na vrcholu astronomické věže už uplynuly dva týdny a z něj se stal, hned po Temném Pánovi, nejnenáviděnější muž kouzelnického světa. Pokud by ho teď chytil některý z bystrozorů nebo členů Fénixova řádu, měl by cestu do Azkabanu jistou. Pokud by se tam dostal živý. To bylo něco, co rozhodně nechtěl riskovat. Proto tak dlouho postával opodál a proto si ke své návštěvě vybral pravé poledne. Dalo se očekávat, že hlídky budou silnější v noci. Pokud by tu nějaké hlídky byly.

Naposledy se ujistil, že se tu nenachází nikdo, kdo sem nepatří, a vytáhl hůlku. Namířil ji sám na sebe a použil zastírací kouzlo. Rychle přešel k číslu 12 a z kapsy vytáhl klíč od dveří. Byl jediný kromě Blacka, kdo ho měl. Svěřil mu ho sám Brumbál pro případy nouze.

Vklouzl dovnitř a teprve až když za ním byly dveře pevně zavřené, zrušil kouzlo. Zároveň se kolem sebe rozhlédl a ztuhl.

Ty tam byly useknuté hlavy skřítků. Celá chodba byla čistá a jasně osvětlená. S hůlkou v pohotovosti opatrně postupoval vpřed a přemýšlel, co se to děje. Kdyby se dům opět stal sídlem Řádu, rozhodně by se nemohl dostat dovnitř. Moody byl dost paranoidní, aby se o to postaral, i kdyby na to nepomyslel nikdo jiný. Pokud tu ale není nikdo z Řádu, tak kdo se postaral o vyčištění téhle barabizny?

Téměř neslyšně došel až k salonku, v jehož otevřených dveřích se zastavil. Místnost vypadala útulně, ale on si toho nevšímal. Jeho pozornost byla upřena na postavu, která spala schoulená v křesle před plápolajícím krbem. Okamžitě věděl, kdo to je, i když té postavě nevyděl do tváře. Existoval jen jeden člověk, který měl stejné rozčepýřené havraní vlasy a který se bez obav mohl nacházet v tomto domě. A to byl jeho právoplatný majitel.

"Pottere!" vyštěkl Snape ostře a pozvedl hůlku, aby se mohl v případě potřeby bránit. S nehybnou tváří sledoval, jak se mladík s prudkým trhnutím probral a okamžitě ulpěl pohledem na svém někdejším učiteli. Zelené oči se rozšířily šokem, k jeho překvapení ovšem Potter hůlku nevytáhl. Naopak se zdálo, jako by se ve chvíli, kdy ho poznal, uklidnil.

"Profesore," vydechl a narovnal se v křesle.

Zavládlo mezi nimi ticho a Snape ho využil, aby si Pottera pořádně prohlédl. Chlapec byl bílý jako křída a pod očima, které se horečně leskly, měl temné kruhy. Na čele mu perlil pot a tváře zdobilo několikadenní strniště. Vypadal, jako by byl už nějakou dobu vážně nemocný.

"Co tu chcete?" dožadoval se Harry odpovědi. I jeho hlas zněl tak nějak nemocně a vyčerpaně.

"Mohl bych se ptát stejně," ušklíbl se ironicky Snape. "Copak tu děláte úplně sám bez svých věrných nohsledů? Nebo si snad Velký Harry Potter myslí, že dokáže zvládnout všechno sám?" vysmíval se, ale uvnitř cítil zmatek. Co se to tu, sakra, děje?

Harry se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale byl přerušen dětským pláčem.

Snape se prudce otočil ke kolébce, která stála nedaleko krbu a které si až do teď nevšiml. Nervy měl napnuté k prasknutí a kletba se mu drala na jazyk dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, co dělá. Náhle ucítil, jak do něj narazila neviditelná síla, která ho odhodila ke zdi a zároveň mu vyrvala hůlku z ruky.

Zíral na Pottera, který jeho hůlku spolu se svou vlastní schoval do kapsy a rychle přešel ke kolébce. Sklonil se a opatrně vzal do náruče nemluvně, jež stále plakalo. V okamžiku, kdy se ocitlo v Potterově náručí, se pláč trochu utišil, ale neustal úplně.

"Winky," zavolal Harry a zhroucenému mistrovi lektvarů nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost. S hlasitým PUK se objevila skřítka, ve které Snape poznal někdejší skřítku Bartyho Skrka.

"Pán Harry volal Winky?" zeptala se pisklavým hláskem.

"Ano, mohla by ses, prosím tě, postarat o Gabea?"

"Jistě, pane Harry," odpověděla. Vzala pofňukávající miminko do rukou opět zmizela.

Teprve teď se Harry podíval na Snape, který se mezitím postavil na nohy.

"Ještě jednou na mého syna namíříte hůlku a neopustíte tento dům živý," řekl naprosto klidně a Severusovi přeběhl mráz po těle. Uvědomil si, že ta slova byla myšlena naprosto vážně. A pak mu plně došel význam té věty.

"Čí je to dítě?"

"Myslím, že jsem právě řekl, že je to můj syn. Jste snad hluchý?"

"Nehrajte si na hlupáka," vyštěkl Snape. "Kde je jeho matka?"

"Já jsem jeho _matka_, technicky vzato."

"A kdo je tedy jeho druhým otcem?"

"Co je vám, kurva, do toho?"

"Nezahrávejte si se mnou," zavrčel Snape. "Čí je to dítě?"

Harry neodpověděl a jen na něj mlčky zíral.

"Nechcete mi to říct? Nebo to nevíte?" Věděl, že je to rána pod pás, ale chtěl znát odpověď. "Už si nepamatujete, komu jste roztáhl nohy? Taková malá nebelvírská děvka, že?"

Potter od něj couvl, jako by dostal facku, a v očích se mu zračily emoce, které nedokázal rozluštit.

"Copak? Není to příjemné? Slyšet pravdu?"

"To _není_ pravda!" vykřikl Harry.

"Opravdu? Tak proč mi to nechcete říct?"

Ticho.

"Proč Pottere? Proč je to takové tajemství? Tak proč?" naléhal Snape.

"Protože mě znásilnil!" vykřikl Harry. "Teď už jste spokojený?" vzlykl. Zhroutil se na pohovku a po tvářích se mu začaly koulit slzy.

Snape zůstal zaraženě stát. Tohle nebyla odpověď, kterou očekával. Nejistě se posadil vedle mladíka a jemně se zeptal: "Ví o tom někdo?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. "Nemohl jsem to nikomu říct, nikdo by mi nevěřil." Mluvil o překot. Bylo to, jako by teď, když konečně začal, nemohl přestat. "A pak jsem zjistil, že čekám Gabriella. Do té doby jsem ani nevěděl, že je to možné. Tak strašně jsem se bál. Co kdyby se to dozvěděl? Co kdyby mě přinutil se ho zbavit? Anebo by mě ho nechal porodit, a pak by mi ho vzal? To jsem nemohl dovolit. Nikdo se to nesměl dozvědět. Nikdo se to _nesmí_ dozvědět! Jenomže co když se mu začne podobat? Co když si té podoby někdo všimne? Nesmí se mu podobat! Co pak budu dělat? Co když se pak nebudu schopný na něj podívat? Nechci ho nenávidět! Je to můj syn! Můj chlapeček," zašeptal nakonec zlomeným hlasem a schoulil se do klubíčka.

Snape ho nepřerušoval. Bylo očividné, že se potřebuje vymluvit. Zbývalo zodpovědět už jen jednu otázku. Nechtěl ne něj tlačit, ale potřeboval to vědět.

"Kdo je to On?"

Harry mlčel a Snape si myslel, že vůbec neodpoví. Ticho se prodlužovalo a bylo přerušováno jen Harryho vzlyky.

"Harry?" pobídl ho nakonec.

Harry zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na něj s takovou beznadějí, až ho zabolelo srdce.

"Brumbál."


End file.
